


See it all

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, Exhibitionism, M/M, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Latin teacher and the head of the senior school in the copy room before the school day starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See it all

"You're here early."

"Mrrh." Merlin greets Arthur with a wide yawn and a blurry expression before taking a long drink of his hot tea. "Cicero handouts."

"If you did your photocopying before term started, you wouldn't have to come into work an hour before your verbal skills turn on."

That only earns Arthur a glare.

Arthur considers for a moment; he takes in Merlin's early morning dishevelment, his dark hair curled damply around his ears, his shirt unbuttoned at the collar and cuffs, and his necktie cast aside, a haphazard tangle of bright stripes atop a stack of books and papers. He imagines how, if he were to press his nose into the warm space behind Merlin's ear or between his neck and shoulder, or nuzzle into the dark hair under Merlin's arms or at his groin, he would catch the sleep-soft scent of his skin that's all over his body when they first wake up in the morning.

Before he can consider any longer, desire begins to unspool inside him, and it's a tangling, tumbling sensation, a hotness that curls at the base of his stomach and uncurls immediately to wrap around him. Arthur strides to cross the room and press urgent kisses to Merlin's face, to his lips and chin and the line of his jaw.

Merlin make a pleased, surprised, then pleased again noise at the back of his throat. He reaches past Arthur to put his mug down next to the precarious pile of papers and leans back around the photocopier to rest both hands on Arthur's sides. "You're remarkably affectionate."

Bracing himself against the humming copy machine, Arthur cups his other hand around the curve of Merlin's hipbone. "Maybe I missed you this morning."

Merlin laughs, and quickly quiets down at the sound of a distant door opening and shutting. "Arthur," he says again in a lower voice, "we can't..."

"I know." Arthur nuzzles against Merlin's cheek and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"We really can't," Merlin repeats, but his fingers hook into Arthur's waistcoat and the blurriness has left Merlin's eyes, replaced with a familiar intensity. "If somebody sees or hears..."

Arthur exhales against Merlin's lips, mouthing silent kisses against them, and the warmth of insistent arousal continues to wind around him. Sweat prickles at the back of his neck and base of his spine beneath his broadcloth shirt and his erection rises at the first press of Merlin's leg between his.

The room smells like fresh paper and ink and the scent of black tea and soap-scrubbed skin lingers closer to Merlin. A few sounds stir in the next room, the office and school coming to life for the day. Arthur braces himself against the copier and Merlin's fingers move past his waistcoat to his belt, and past his belt to his shorts, to slip inside, warm and fumbling. Merlin smiles and lets Arthur put a hand between them before slipping his own hands down his arse to finger Arthur.

The first touch is like a shock and the unwinding sensation is a coil inside him, tightening and stretching out at the same time.

"Come on," Merlin whispers, "we'll do this fast..."

"We'll have to," Arthur's voice rasps low in his throat. His cock feels heavy and hot against he palm of his hand and seems to grow heavier, harder when he draws Merlin's out to palm them both.

The copier behind them hums and whines and Arthur knows he's going to come, fast and hard and messy, and if somebody walks in, they won't just see Arthur and Merlin, they'll see--

 _they'll see two men, their trousers open and barely pulled down, faces red and hair damp with new sweat, Merlin's necktie and Arthur's portfolio, a stack of freshly inked paper, a Latin teacher and the head of the senior school and the tangle of their heated bodies_

\--they'll see it all.

Arthur comes with a another shudder and a choked back groan, and has to give Merlin a few more rough strokes before he follows Arthur.

The copy machine comes to a sudden halt and Arthur pulls away, almost laughing when he hears voices outside. He waits behind after Merlin leaves, opens a window, and contemplates how long he'll wait before summoning Merlin to his office.


End file.
